


You belong to me

by reginangoh



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*smirk* Hello everyone, this is Beyond speaking...or at least...I used to be Beyond. A lot of things had happened to me lately but the most pleasant change is my beautiful pet...wonderful little gem...and he's all mine. He is mine from the moment I lay my eyes on him and no one else can have him, not Near and definitely not L! He Belongs To ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beyond sigh softly as he gently kick a small stone, it was almost half a year already and the FBI was still no were close into catching him and worst of all L has totally ignored his challenge! How dare he! How dare he act so high and mighty!

He growl angrily as he kick the stone as hard as he can before stomping off towards the orphanage and when he saw the old building his eyes soften as memories of his time with A comes back to him. "A..." He whispered softly as he walk up towards the old orphanage and rest his hand against it. "Heh...funny how the place which I met my dearest friend is also where I lost him..." He whispered sadly as he look up at the towering building before going to the back where his dear friend is laid to rest.

His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a figure sitting under a tree near old friend and it spark his interest as the spot where A was buried is dark and gives off this eery feeling even on a bright sunny day and no one has ever willingly go anywhere near that place...no one but him and apparently this child.

He quietly hide behind one of the nearby tree and wait the child curiously. Upon examining the child closely he can clearly see that the child is a redheaded boy but he couldn't see his eyes colours as they were covered by his goggles, his head is bended down slightly to look at the small screen on his handheld game.

That boy who is leaning against the tree in a relaxed position with his legs crossed, wears a black and red stripped shirt and baggy jeans. He run his hand through his soft blood red hair while smiling brightly...a smile that looks so much like his old friend's...and a smile that made his heart skip a beat.

His eyes narrowed immediately when he saw the boy's smile turned into a frown when he looked towards Wammy's, he turn towards the direction the boy was looking at and immediately frown when he saw Roger matched towards the boy and drag him into the building while scolding him loudly for skipping his classes as the boy let out a soft sigh and look at the tree he was sitting under longingly.

Beyond watch the boy get dragged away until he is no longer visible before stepping out from behind the tree and walk towards where the boy was sitting, a seat that is looking right at his friend's grave. He gently run his hand over it and was pleasantly surprised to find that someone has been keeping his friend's resting place clean.

He looked around to see if he can find any clues as to who has been taking such good care of A's grave when his eyes landed on cleaning cloth that must have been accident left behind as all the cleaning supplies are nowhere to be found.

He got onto his knee to examine the cloth without touching it and was surprised to see that it is a pretty small cloth, definitely not big enough for adult's hands which means it was one of the children here...could it be? Could that boy who was under this tree possible be the one cleaning A's grave?

He stood up and look towards Wammy's house with a smirk on his face, the spark of interest he had for the boy before had turned into burning curiosity that can't be put out. Yes, he would stay here to find out all he can about this mysterious boy who has caught his undying attention...He would not leave until he has learned ever single little things about that boy and no one, not even L, would be able to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sigh softly and gently run his fingers through his hair as he lay his head on his arm. He look down at his homework with lazy eyes, he hasn't been able to go out lately because Roger had all the staffs keep an eye on him to make sure he's doing his homework.

He looked out for his window longingly before look around and smile when he saw no one around. He quietly open his window and climb out of it slowly.

He walks towards A's grave with his hands in his pockets and a lazy smile on his lips. "Hi, A." He said as he sat down in front of his grave and cross his legs while pulling them closer to himself. "Sorry I haven't been around for so long. Roger made it very hard for me to leave...anyway I'll clean your grave another time...as you can see I didn't have any time to get the cleaning supplies..." He chuckle softly while shaking his head.

"So...anyway...I've been having the feeling that someone is always around...watching me...it's actually getting kinda creepy..." He frown slightly.

Beyond smirk as he watch from the nearby tree again, he was the one watching Matt this past week and what he has learned about the redhead is truly interesting, he can't help but want to know more and more about his little pet.

He glance around to make sure no one is around and that the redhead boy, who he has found goes by the name Matt, isn't looking before moving closer to stand behind the tree that's in front of the grave so he can be closer to his little pet.

Matt shiver slightly as he gently rub his arms. "And even now I feel like I'm being watched...weird isn't it? Maybe...maybe I'm just too stressed out because of all the homework? After all I'm not used to doing so much work...I don't even remember getting into bed..."

He sigh softly as he lay down and curl up slightly while resting his head on his arm. "I'll just...take a short nap..." He matter softly as he close his eyes and yawn loudly before falling asleep.

Beyond waited for a while before moving closer to Matt and wrap his arms around him while stroking his hair gently. "So beautiful..." He whispered as he hugs his pet closer while nuzzling his neck and taking in his wonderful scent, not at all worried that he'll wake up as he has done this every single night for the past week and he's the one carrying Matt into bed every night.

He gently caress Matt's face, his fingers lingers over his goggles for a while before moving them away. He's going to wait for Matt to show him his eyes himself, yes he's planning to get to know his little pet. Once his hair grow out, cut off the hair that's dyed black and put on some contact lenses he'll be ready to spend time with his beautiful Matt.

"Soon...soon..." He whispered softly as he gently pick Matt up and carry him through his window before laying him down in his bed. He crawl into bed with him and pull the blanket around Matt and himself before cuddling closer to him while nuzzling his neck. "Very soon..." He smile as he fall into a light sleep, ready to leave before Matt wakes up.


End file.
